1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape for a tape printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei-3-19047 has proposed a tape printer that prints characters and others on a long thermal tape by using a thermal head.
The long tape is prepared in a roll sheet wound on a roll core. A roll sheet holder rotatably holds the roll sheet therein. The roll sheet holder is removably mounted in the tape printer. Part of the roll sheet is drawn or unwound from the roll and is fed for printing.